


Bad Day at Work

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Foreplay, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connie is excited to finally start her first day at work at the Big Donut. Former mayor Bill Dewey hired her as soon as she sent in her application. She's raring with excitement at the promise of pay and free donuts. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Bill Dewey/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Bad Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually a multishipper when it comes to Steven Universe, But I think ConnDew (Connie x Dewey) is my second favorite ship, right next to Gronnie (Greg x Connie) and Peenaldo (Peedee x Ronaldo). I hope you enjoy this story in the meantime while I work on chapter 3 of my Gronnie story.

“Ugh, how long are you gonna be working for?” Steven groaned.

“Not that long. After all, it’s only my first day.” Connie replied. Today was Connie’s first day at her job. She was going to be working at the Big Donut for the first time today. Mayor… well… Mr. Dewey decided that the donut shop was becoming a bit understaffed, so he started taking applications for new employees. Luckily for Connie, Dewey agreed to let her work there. In his own words, she was ‘just what he needed.’

After a short walk, the pair finally made it over to the Big Donut. Connie smiled in excitement and turned towards Steven. “Welp, my first day of work. Wish me luck.” She grabbed hold of Steven’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “I’ll be out soon.”

“You suuuuure?” Steven whined.

“I promise.” She assured, giving Steven a quick peck on the lips before heading towards the store. Steven smirked a bit, and went off to do his own thing.

When Connie entered the store, she didn’t expect it to be so… empty. It was about 11AM, and usually by 10 the store would be flooded with customers. But then again, it was a weekday; maybe everyone was off doing their own job. Bill Dewey popped out of the backroom a little while after Connie came in. He greeted her with a smile. “Hello Connie! Am I ever glad to see you. Today’s kind of a slow day, and even if a small amount of customers show up, it still helps to have some company.” He seemed pretty excited for what seemed like such a drab day. Nonetheless, Connie felt the same.

“So… what should we do first? Connie asked, hands placed on her hips.

“Well, we need to get cleaning supplies from the back. The glass displays need to be spick and span.” He responded, already holding the door to the back open. Connie looked around at the donut displays and saw that none of them really seemed all that filthy. But then again, recleaning displays seemed miles better than sitting around and doing nothing. So she complied, walking through the door to the back while Dewey followed close behind her. Looking around at the dusty metal shelves, she quickly spotted some glass cleaner and a bin full of rags beside it. 

“Oh, hey. I found the supplies.” She got on her tippie toes to reach the glass cleaner and turned around. Just in time for Dewey’s fist to connect with the side of her face. Connie flew backwards, hitting her back on the metal shelf before tumbling down onto the hard floor. Looking up, she saw the older man looking down at her with a smile on her face.”OW! What…? Why would you--” her sentence was interrupted by a quick kick to the stomach which made her crumple up on her side, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, well that worked out better than expected.” Bill grabbed Connie by the hair and pulled her up. “Look, princess, I’m only gonna say this once. If you wanna remain unharmed, do everything I tell you. Alright?” His question was met with silence. Tears had already sprung to Connie’s eyes. He could tell she was afraid. “ALRIGHT?!” He repeated, making her flinch. She nodded wordlessly. “Okay, good. Maybe that Universe boy will see you again in one piece. Anyways, here’s what you gotta do.” He let go of her momentarily to reach down for his zipper, pulling his pants down and revealing his erection, straining against the confines of his boxers. “You’re gonna suck my dick.”

Connie’s eyes widened at what the older man said before she started sobbing. Tears now flowed freely from her soft brown eyes. Fearing for her own safety, Connie kneeled down. Bill finally pulled out his dick, the tip now glistening with precum. Connie shuddered. It was huge. She was afraid it might even break her jaw if she used her mouth on it. Though she didn’t have any choice in the matter, as her thoughts were interrupted by a tug at her hair. With a yelp, she reached for his dick. Trembling hands made contact with his rod as she moved her head closer, finally opening her mouth and letting the cockhead go past her soft lips.

Dewey groaned and thrust a bit into her mouth, getting part of it in. Though inexperienced, Connie’s warm, wet mouth was inviting as ever. He grabbed onto both sides of her head and decided to drive it home, thrusting wildly into her open mouth. Connie gagged, more tears flowing down her cheeks as she was mercilessly facefucked by him. Precum mingled with her saliva as he continued fucking her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin with every thrust. “Yeah… fuck… deepthroat my dick.” he muttered out. He was reaching his climax, but just before he blew his load, he stopped and pulled out. Connie gagged and sputtered, strings of saliva dripping onto the floor.

“P-please, can I go home now?” she sobbed, feeling nauseous.

“Not yet. You still haven’t made me blow yet.” Bill responded. “But I know the perfect solution to that.” He eyed Connie’s crotch.

Her eyes widened once again. “No, please… PLEASE! Anything but that!” She looked around, trying to spot a way to escape. She decided to risk everything and bolted towards Dewey, running past him and trying to make her way to the back door. Before she could, however, she felt a tug at her arm. She was swiftly pulled back and thrown to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She lied on her back, groaning. This gave him enough time to get on top of her, pinning her arms above her with one hand. 

With the other free hand he tore away the leggings she wore and lifted up her Big Donut employee shirt, showing off her petite tits. Moving her panties to the side, he grabbed his spit-slick cock and aimed it at her entrance. “Please… don’t.” She whispered, a final plea of desperation. Dewey didn’t listen.

With one sharp thrust, his dick entered her pussy, her tiny form flinching at the sudden intrusion. He could go about an inch in before he was met with some resistance.

“A virgin, huh? God, I’m so fucking lucky.” He growled before thrusting harshly again, tearing through her hymen. Connie screamed, but was quickly silenced when a hand covered her mouth. Her body was met with brutal thrusts as he mercilessly fucked the teen. “Oh my God, you’re so fucking tight. Shit, shit.” He said through clenched teeth. He finally was able to fit his whole cock inside her, the tip battering against her already bruised cervix. With every movement came a muffled sob or cry from the broken girl. But he didn’t care. Right now he was in heaven. Her little pussy clenched onto him like she wanted him there. And who was he to deny her that? 

After a few minutes of this, he grew tired of her position, and pulled out. Lifting her up, he slammed Connie onto the nearby metal table. Now she was lying on her stomach, with her small ass and pussy in clear view. Dewey admired the little stream of blood dripping down her battered hole. But he figured it was enough, and soon resumed fucking her, re-entering her pussy. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her full force, the smack of flesh on flesh filling the room along with Connie’s sobs. “Holy fuck, this is so good. Fuck, the luck I have. Thank God you applied, you have the tightest pussy I’ve ever felt.” He stopped talking for a moment to slap Connie’s ass a few times, making her jolt. “Shit, I think you have a tighter cunt than my niece, and she’s only a couple years older than you.” He got tired of talking now, and instead focused on enjoying the underage pussy he was plowing before him. Not long after however, he could feel his climax coming on. “Get ready, Maheswaran, here comes my fucking load.”

“No! NO! NOOO!” Connie screamed. But it was too late. With one final movement, Bill Dewey came, sending a torrent of spunk into Connie’s pussy. He stayed there for a moment, bathing in the afterglow of possibly one of the biggest orgasms of his life. He pulled out now, watching his cum dribble out of her. 

“Okay, Connie. You can leave. But if you dare tell anyone about this, I’ll make sure you never speak again.” Connie clambered to her feet, her spirit broken, and simply bolted out the door, sobbing uncontrollably. But not before the former mayor yelled something.

“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!” He said, a pleased smile on his face.


End file.
